


Jude's tale: Rise of Lyric

by Bogidream



Series: Tales of... meets Sonic Boom [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Tales of Xillia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogidream/pseuds/Bogidream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Gaius and Muzét, Jud and his companion tries to separate their own ways to continue their life. But a mysterious gate changes everyting and they find themselves in another world. Can they find the way to home and team up with Team Sonic to defeat an ancient danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude's tale: Rise of Lyric

’Jude! Don’t do it.’ yelled Milla.  
The boy didn’t do nothing but just he was stand and looking to himself. But he heard his comrades’ voice:  
’We miss you, Jude.’ said Elize sadly.  
’You were our greatest pal ever.’ continued Teepo, the little girl’s talking doll and it tried to cry.  
’Why are you doing this?’ yelled Alvin. ’That’s not your business!’  
’Oh my…’ Rowen just sighted. He didn’t look to Jude. ’He is so…so fragile.’  
’Are you idiot?!’ yelled Leia louder than the others. ’You promised that you won’t do it!...’  
At the same time Jude looked before himself. An army of strange brownish robots were standing before him. Most of them were holding their guns and pointed to the boy. Then he looked left: a blue hegdehog with a neckerchief was standing next to him. Definitely he had got the same aim like Jude…  
’Am I sure this will be the right choice?’ he thought. ’Maybe they are all right and I do everything wrong. But I…I…’   
He finally decided what he must do: he expanded his arms and shout:   
’I don’t want to hiding anymore! Because… because I want to leave alone anyone!’  
Than the robots began to shoot to him. Jude felt the shots on himself and his own warm blood which flown from his chest. And he heard his comrades and other unknown persons’ despaired screams while he fell down.  
’So… this would be…death?’ The boy was conscious but he felt he hadn’t much time. He heard sounds of steps to closer to him and a familiar face leaned on him. He didn’t recognize who was it because his vision became unclear too. He he heard her voice:  
’Hold on’ she said in tears. ’Please, don’t die.’ He felt her tears fell down to his bloody face.   
’I…I…’ Jude tried to say something but he couldn’t: no voice came from his throat. And everything became darker and more silent around him before he finally finished to say it:  
’I’m so sorry….Everyone.’  
That was the last phrase of Jude Mathis.


End file.
